Always love you
by hanazono yuri
Summary: :"Tak peduli berapa kalipun kau menyakitiku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu"(Sakura) "Tak peduli pandangan semua orang, aku akan selalu mencintaimu" (Sasuke) "Tak peduli kau membenciku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu"(Itachi)
1. Chapter 1

Always Love you

Prologe

Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Rated: M

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort

Summary:"Tak peduli berapa kalipun kau menyakitiku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu"(Sakura) "Tak peduli pandangan semua orang, aku akan selalu mencintaimu" (Sasuke) "Tak peduli kau membenciku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu"(Itachi)

* * *

**Ketika kau di butakan dendam**

"JANGAN PERGI! KALAU KAU PERGI AKU AKAN TERIAK."

..

"Sakura, terima kasih."

* * *

**Lalu kau datang mengambil cahayamu**

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku, dan membantuku meneruskan klan Uchiha"

...

"Ahh~ ahh~ Aishiteru Sasuke-kun ngh~"

"Ngh~ Aishiteru mo Sakura."

* * *

**Namun untuk ke sekian kalinya kau menyakitinya**

"Ku mohon Sasuke-kun, hiks~ a-aku hiks~ tak ada hubungan de-dengan hiks~ Gaara-kun."

"LALU KENAPA KAU MEMANGGIL SI MERAH SIALAN ITU DENGAN NAMA KECILNYA HUH?"

"..."

"Ternyata benar yang Karin katakan, kau selingkuh saat aku tak ada di Konoha. Kau pembohong."

Lalu kau membuang cahayamu untuk ke dua kalinya

"Sakura, kurasa hubungan kita harus berhenti sampai di sini"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

* * *

**Saat kau sadar bahwa kau kehilangan Cahayamu yang selalu ada untukmu**

"Tenanglah Sasuke"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG KALAU SAKURA PERGI DAN TAK TAHU BAGAIMANA KEADAANNYA"

* * *

**Namun, kini cahayamu menemukan penopang lain dalam hidupnya**

"Kau siapa?"

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi, dan aku adalah Kekasihmu."

**Dan untuk kedua kalinya, kau menemukannya**

"Sakura, ku mohon maafkan aku. Kembalilah.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ini siapa?"

Tapi kini kau sadar, dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain

"Sakura, kau tak ingat aku sedikitpun?"

"Maaf, aku tak tahu kau siapa. Tapi saat melihatmu aku merasakan hatiku seperti patah."

...

"Apa maksudmu Sakura? Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tak bercanda, Itachi-kun adalah suamiku. Kini, 2 bulan lagi aku akan melahirkan anak pertama kami.

...

**Kini yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menyalahkan orang lain**

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?"

"Tidak ada, seharusnya kau yang bertanya pada dirimu sendiri."

* * *

**Kini karma telah menghampirimu**

"PEMBUNUH! KAU MEMBUNUH SUAMIKU, PERGI KAU DARI SINI BIADAB"

"Sakura tenanglah"

"PERGI, hiks~ JANGAN SENTUH AKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU"

**Untuk kesekian kalinya kau berusaha merebut hatinya lagi**

"Aku akan menjadi ayah anak itu."

"Aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu."

Akhirnya kau sadar bahwa cinta butuh pengorbanan walau menyakitkan

**To be continued**

Holla~ ^^

Aku kembali membawa fic baru, maaf ya buat pembaca "My teacher My angel" untuk saat ini aku lagi blank. Jadi aku mencari ke asyikan lain.

Fic ini sebenarnya udah lamaaaaa banget aku buat, cuman baru di ketik sekarang. Mohon maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan.

Mungkin fic ini akan ada sedikit lemonnya, jadi dosa di tanggung masing-masing ya? #plak

RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Jangan pergi, kalau kau pergi aku akan teriak"**_

_**Syuuuu~**_

_**"Sakura, arigatou"**_

**BRAAK**

"Hah..hah, Mimpi."

'Kami-sama, kapan aku bisa melupakannya'

**Always Love you**

**Chapther 1**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: romance, hurt/comfort**

**Summary:"Tak peduli berapa kalipun kau menyakitiku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu"(Sakura) "Tak peduli pandangan semua orang, aku akan selalu mencintaimu" (Sasuke) "Tak peduli kau membenciku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu"(Itachi)**

**Happy reading ^^**

**Sakura POV**

Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah seorang kunoichi Konoha, murid Hokage ke-5 dan merupakan ninja medis. Aku juga anggota team 7 yang di ketuai Hatake Kakashi-sensei yang kadang-kadang di gantikan kapten Yamato, anggotanya adalah aku, Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan murid Sanin Jiraiya, kadang bodoh &amp; mesum tapi dia sangat kuat, dan dia sahabat terbaikku.

Yang kedua Sai, lelaki berkulit putih bak mayat &amp; hobi melukis. Lelaki tanpa ekspresi yang sering mengucapkan sesuatu yang menyinggung lawan bicaranya tanpa bersalah(meskipun sekarang dia sudah bisa sedikit mengendalikan ucapannya) ini sebenarnya hanya pengganti dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Apakah aku juga harus menceritakan tentangnya? Lelaki berengsek yang meninggalkan konoha demi dendam konyolnya dan juga meninggalkanku yang dengan bodoh mencintainya hanya dengan kata Arigatou? ARGH~ aku sungguh tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Oke, kembali ke awal. Saat ini aku sedang menunggu teman-teman teamku (Naruto &amp; Sai) untuk berlatih bersama. Jujur aku paling malas menunggu.

**End Sakura POV**

"Hai, jelek. Sudah lama menunggu?" Sebuah suara sontak membuat Sakura menoleh dan tanpa melihatnya pun sudah tahu siapa dia.

"Sai, berhenti memanggilku jelek. Kau minta ku hajar?" Kata Sakura dengan tangan terkepal.

**PUK PUK**

Dengan senyum yang tipis, Sai menepuk puncak kepala Sakura dan sedikit mengelusnya. Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu sontak merona.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Jelek."

**TOEEEENG~**

Baru saja Sakura merasa melayang dengan perlakuan teman se-teamnya ini menjadi kesal dengan ucapan Sai yang merusak suasana.

"SAAAIII KAUU.."

"Ohayou Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto yang telah datang dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ohayou Naruto, kenapa lama sekali kau datang? Apa kau mengikuti kebiasaan Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura yang awalnya kesal dengan Sai kini berbalik memarahi Naruto.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Sensei mesum &amp; tukang telat itu Sakura-chan. Tadi aku habis di panggil Iruka sensei." Kata Naruto membela dirinya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil tukang telat &amp; mesum itu Naruto?"

**GLEK~**

"A-ah, Ka-Kakashi-sensei? Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Kata Naruto yang gugup karena merasakan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

"Ohayou sensei, ada apa tiba-tiba kesini?" Kata Sakura yang mengalihkan pembicaraan. 'Fiuhhh~ selamat' batin Naruto.

"Ohayou Sakura, aku ke sini untuk memanggil kalian atas perintah Tsunade-sama. Kalian di minta ke kantor Hokage sekarang." Kata Kakashi yang terseenyum di balik maskernya.

"HOREE~ akhirnya dapat misi"

**DUAK**

"BODOH, JANGAN TERIAK BAKA"

"Kau mengatakan jangan teriak pada Naruto tapi kau sendiri juga teriak." Ucap Sai dengan polos.

**DUAK**

"Urusai."

"Hah~ pagi yang damai."

**#skiptime**

**BRAAAKK**

"NENEK TSUNADE, BERIKAN KAMI MISI YA?" Teriak Naruto yang tidak sopannya membuka kasar pintu Hokage. Sedangkan sang Hokage menampakan raut kesalnya. 'Dasar bocah berisik' batin sang Hokage.

**DUAK**

"Naruto, sopan sedikit." Kata Sakura yang menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Ittai Sakura-chan, kenapa kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku?" Ringis Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura malah men-deathglare Naruto.

"Go-gomenasai shisou." Ucap Sakura yang malu atas tingkah Naruto yang tak sopan.

"Hah~ sudahlah Sakura. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja seperti apa dia." Kata Tsunade yang menghela nafas menghilangkan rasa kesalnya.

"Ada apa memanggil kami Tsunade-sama? Apakah ada misi untuk kami?" Kata Kakashi yang penasaran.

"Ya, ada misi untuk kalian. Misi kalian adalah membawa obat-obatan ini ke Suna. Itu adalah penawar racun yang di minta tuan Kazekage." Kata Tsunade yang menyerahkan sebuah tas itu pada Kakashi.

"Apa yang terjadi di sana?" Kata Sai yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Terjadi penyerangan di sana, dan beberapa pengawal terkena.."

"..."

"Racun Ular Putih."

Sontak perkataan Tsunade membuat mereka terkejut, apakah penyerangan ini di lakukan oleh..

"Uchiha Sasuke dan pengikutnya seperti dugaan kalian. Namun hal itu masih di selidiki, karena yang punya racun Ular putih selain Sasuke adalah Kabuto. Karena itu aku ingin memastikan kalian yang menyelidikinya." Semuanya terdiam dengan perkataan Tsunade, terlihat seorang dari mereka mengepalkan tangannya dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah, aku tugaskan kalian ke Suna dan jangan sampai Gagal dalam misi kalian. Mengerti?"

"Baik"

**#SkipTime**

"Hey Sakura-chan."

"Ada apa Naruto?" Kata Sakura menoleh pada sahabat kuningnya.

"Apa menurutmuu, emm~ Sasukelah pelaku penyerangan itu?"

"..."

"Entahlah Naruto, kau tahu. Dia sudah bukan Sasuke yang dulu lagi. Aku tak tahu harus berkomentar apa." Kata Sakura yang entah kenapa di telinga Naruto seperti ada kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Jangan pesimis Sakura-chan. Siapa tahu prasangka mereka salah. Jadi semangat Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto dengan cengirannya sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut.

'Arigatou Naruto'

**#DiSebuahTempat**

Terlihat 4 orang yang bersembunyi di bangunan yang di kelilingi pasir. Seperti bersembunyi..

Atau mengintai.

"Hey Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan di tempat seperti ini? Kau tahu di sini sangat panas." Kata seorang lelaki bergigi runcing yang sejak tadi terlihat hanya meminum air.

"Berhenti mengeluh Suigetsu. Aku malah berharap kau menguap di tempat ini dasar manusia air." Ucap satu-satunya wanita di antara mereka dengan sinis.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar nenek Lampir."

"APA KATAMUU?"

"Karin, Suigetsu, hentikan." Kata seorang bertubuh besar yang menengahi pertengkaran mereka. Dia tahu, kalau tak di hentikan mereka akan buat keributan. Dan persembunyian mereka akan ketahuan

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau tunggu Sasuke?" Ucap Juugo dengan penasaran dengan tingkah laku Sasuke.

"Aku menunggu sesuatu yang harusnya menjadi milikku." Ucap Sasuke dengan mata merah.

**To Be Continued**..


	3. Chapter 3

**Always Love you**

**Chapther ****2**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: romance, hurt/comfort**

**Summary:"Tak peduli berapa kalipun kau menyakitiku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu"(Sakura) "Tak peduli pandangan semua orang, aku akan selalu mencintaimu" (Sasuke) "Tak peduli kau membenciku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu"(Itachi)**

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

#**Sunagakure**

"Selamat datang kalian semua, terima kasih sudah datang." Kata Kazekage Suna itu, kini Naruto, Sai, Sakura dan Kakashi sudah berada di kantor Kazekage Sunagakure.

"Ya, sama-sama Gaara. Oh iya bagaimana kabarmu sobat?" Kata Naruto yang memperlihatkan cengirannya.

**DUAAKK**

"ITTAAII"

"Sopan sedikit Naruto, yang di hadapanmu itu seorang Kazekage." Kali ini pelaku pemukulan itu adalah Kakashi. Sedangkan sang Kazekage dan ke dua saudaranya yang berada dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Tolong maafkan Naruto atas ketidak sopanannya ini Kazekage-sama." Ucap Sakura sambil berojigi ria.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SENSEI? Kenapa kau dan Sakura-chan Suka sekali memukul kepalaku sih?" Kata Naruto yang kesal karena ulah Gurunya itu.

"Ah- tak apa Sakura, aku sudah tahu sifat Naruto seperti apa. Juga tolong jangan terlalu formal padaku, kau harus ingat kalau kita sebaya Sakura." Kata Gaara yang tersenyum kecil.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu Gaara-kun." Kata Sakura yang tersenyum manis yang entah kenapa membuat wajah Gaara merona dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Tapi rupanya hal ini di sadari oleh kedua saudaranya, Temari dan Kankurou.

'Dia ya Gaara?'

'Ternyata kau sudah besar Otouto'

"Ehm, jadi bagaimana dengan tugas kami Kazekage-sama? Apa kami harus memulainya hari ini?" Tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba yang mengganggu acara tatap menatap(?) Gaara.

"Ah, untuk hari ini kalian Istirahat dulu. Kalian boleh melakukan tugas kalian besok. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian." Kata Gaara yang agak terkejut dengan ucapan pria bermasker tersebut.

"Baiklah, kami mohon diri." Kata Kakashi yang mulai beranjak dan di ikuti oleh ketiga muridnya.

"Oh iya, kulihat Anda menyukainya Kazekage-sama. Sebaiknya kau mengambilnya dengan cepat, berusahalah." Kata Kakashi dengan senyum menggoda dan membuat ketiga muridnya bingung. Mendengar hal itu membuat Gaara merona sedangkan Temari dan Kankurou menahan tawanya.

**BLAM**

"..."

"Kalau mau tertawa silahkan." Kata Gaara yang melihat reaksi kedua Saudaranya.

BUAHAHAHA

Dan meledaklah tawa mereka dalam ruangan itu, Gaara yang melihat mereka hanya berdecih pelan dan wajahnyapun memerah.

"Tak kusangka kau menyukainya Gaara, hal itu betul-betul terbaca dari wajahmu." Kata Temari di sela tawanya.

"Cih."

"Kau benar Temari, bahkan Kakashi dengan cepat membacanya. Hanya saja sayang Gadis itu tak peka."

"Urusai."

"Kalau kau betul-betul menyukainya kejarlah dia. Kami mendukungmu." Kata Kankurou yang menepuk bahu Gaara.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Apa yang cemaskan Gaara? Kalau masalah perasaanya pada Uchiha itu kau tak perlu cemas, dia pasti bisa menyukaimu." Kata Temari dengan tersenyum.

"Bukan itu, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Ucap Gaara dengan merona.

**KRIK KRIK**

Ah tak di sangka ternyata sang Kazekage muda kita ini terlalu polos pada cinta. Temari dan Kankurou hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Huft, aku tak tahu kau sepolos itu Gaara. Jangan khawatir, serahkan semuanya padaku." Kata Temari dengan semangat.

"Ah, arigatou Temari-nee." Kata Gaara dengan merona.

"Oh iya, aku punya firasat kalau Sakura pasti bersin-bersin saat kita membicarakannya sekarang." Kata Kankurou dengan Gajenya.

* * *

#**Sementara** **Itu**

"HUATCHII"

"Eh, Sakura-chan kau baik-baik saja?" Kata Naruto cemas melihat Sakura yang mendadak bersin.

"Tidak apa Naruto, mungkin ada yang membicarakanku. Haha." Kata Sakura sambil sedikit Tertawa. Sedangkan Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

'Ah, aku sepertinya tahu siapa yang membicarakanmu.' Batinnya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian istirahat. Besok kita akan memulai tugas kita." Kata Kakashi yang sepertinya ingin cepat-cepat membaca buku nistanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong besok kita bertugas apa Kakashi-sensei? Kalau Sakura sudah jelas, kalau kita?" Tanya Sai yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kita hanya bertugas membantu keamanan Suna dan membantu Sakura saja. Baiklah, selamat malam anak-anak." Kata Kakashi yang berlalu, dan merekapun menuju kamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"Jangan pergi, kalau kau pergi aku akan teriak"**_

_**Syuuuu~**_

_**"Sakura, arigatou"**_

"AARGHH"

**BRAKK**

"Kenapa mimpi itu lagi? Hiks..Hiks" Kata Sakura yang terbangun dari mimpinya. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini dia semakin sering memimpikannya.

**TOK** **TOK** **TOK**

"Siapa?" Tanya gadis itu saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Ini aku, Gaara."

"Se-sebentar." Kata Sakura yang cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

**CKLEK**

"Lho, Gaara-kun ada apa?" Kata Sakura yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Aku kebetulan lewat dan mendengar suaramu, kau baik-baik saja?" Kata Gaara yang terlihat khawatir. Sebenarnya Gaara berbohong, dia bukannya kebetulan lewat tetapi dia memang sengaja mengawasi Sakura yang sedang terlelap.*Gaara so sweet*

"Ya aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak usah khawatir." Ucap Sakura lirih dengan senyum yang seperti di paksakan.

Gaara tahu Sakura tengah berbohong, terlihat dari tatapannya yang sendu. Kazekage muda itupun tahu, penyebab Sakura bermimpi buruk itu tidak lain karena Uchiha yang tak tahu di mana keberadaannya itu.

"Kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan? Aku mau mencari udara segar tapi aku gak hapal jalanan di Suna." Pinta Sakura dengan nyengir, sedangkan Gaara yang melihatnya merasa gemas dan mengacak rambut gadis pink itu..

"Gaara-kun, jangan acak rambutku." Kata Sakura yang mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tunggu di depan." Kata Gaara tersenyum lembut dan beranjak.

#**Skiptime**

"Aku tak tahu jika di Suna ada tempat seindah ini." Kata Sakura yang menatap langit yang penuh bintang, saat ini Sakura dan Gaara berada di pinggir perbatasan Suna.

"Ya, kalau siang memang tidak terlihat. Tapi kalau malam di sini akan terlihat bintang-bintang yang indah." Kata Gaara yang terbaring di atas pasir yang di buatnya.

"Darimana kau tahu tempat ini Gaara?"

"Kau tahukan aku jarang bahkan hampir tak pernah tidur? Maka dari itu, aku bisa menemukan tempat ini. Kadang-kadang aku ke tempat ini jika sedang bosan. Kemarilah Sakura, berbaringlah. Kau akan lebih rileks jika berbaring." Kata Gaara yang baru kali ini Sakura dengar berbicara panjang.

Sakurapun mengikuti saran Gaara dengan berbaring di pasirnya, benar saja dia merasa rileks. Namun, kepalanya masih saja memikirkan Uchiha tersebut. Tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkan air matanya, hal ini tak luput dari penglihatan Gaara.

'Sasuke-kun, kau di mana?'

'Sebegitu dalamnyakah cintamu padanya sakura?' Tak bisakah kau juga melihatku?' Batin Gaara saat melihat air mata Sakura. Karena Gaara sebenarnya tahu siapa yang ada di hati gadis pink yang bersamanya.

"Kalau ada yang memberatkan hatimu, ceritakanlah Sakura. Jangan kau pendam sendiri." Kata Gaara yang kini sudah posisi duduk dan menhapus air mata Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menangis sambil menyebut nama "Sasuke-kun" di setiap isakannya, sedangkan Gaara hanya mengelus rambutnya guna menenangkan Sakura.

Jika di lihat oleh orang lain, posisi ini terlihat romantis dan intim. Gaara yang berada di atas Sakura yang tengah berbaring dan terlihat seperti Gaara yang mengelus wajah dan rambut Sakura. Begitupun dengan seseorang bermata merah yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan, entah kenapa melihat pemandangan itu membuatnya marah, kecewa dan sakit di saat bersamaan. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan siap menghajar siapa saja yang membuatnya geram. Namun dia sadar belum saatnya dia muncul.

'Akan ku ambil milikku kembali Kazekage, takkan ku biarkan kau memilikinya.' Batinnya sambil berlalu dari tempat itu.

~ **Always** **Love** **You** ~

Mulai pagi ini di laboraturium terlihat sangat sibuk, terutama pada Kunoichi berambut pink itu. Tak jarang dia terlihat mondar-mandir untuk meracik semua obat yang di tugaskan padanya.

"Sakura-san yang ini di letakkan di mana?"

"Tolong taruh saja di atas sana."

"Sakura-san, yang ini bagaimana?"

"Campurkan saja dengan ramuan yang ada di tempat merah."

"Sakura-san."

"Sakura-san."

"Sepertinya merepotkan menjadi ninja medis seperti Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto yang melihat aktivitas Sakura. Hari ini mereka hanya menemani Sakura karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Yah, memang merepotkan menjadi ninja medis yang kemampuannya menyamai Hokage Kelima." Kata Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku Icha-icha paradise-nya.

"Lalu untuk apa kita di sini? Aku bosan~" keluh Naruto yang sepertinya sangat bosan. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahunya dan Sai hanya terlihat melukis sejak tadi.

**BOOM**

"Suara apa itu?" Kata Naruto yang terkejut mendengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari luar rumah sakit. Sedangkan Sai dan Kakashi langsung berlari melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hah~ kenapa kita harus melakukan ini?" Kata seseorang yang muncul dari asap ledakan.

"Jangan mengeluh Suigetsu, ini adalah perintah Ketua."

"Cih, kau penurut sekali apa yang di katakan Ketua itu Juugo." Kata Suigetsu agak kesal, sedangkan Juugo hanya diam tak menanggapinya.

"Diam saja dan cepat selesaikan." Kata gadis berambut merah yang terlihat sedang membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Siapa Kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Kata salah satu ninja Penjaga Suna tersebut.

"Kalian tak perlu tahu."

* * *

#**SementaraItu**

Sakura yang terkejut mendengar suara ledakan langsung mengamankan segala jenis obat-obatan yang menurutnya penting. Ada kemungkinan musuh mengincar obat tersebut.

"Semuanya, amankan obat ini di tempat yang aman. Jangan sampai mereka merebutnya." Kata Sakura yang sudah siap bertempur.

"Baik"

**PRAAANGG**

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat seseorang menggunakan jubah Hitam dan memakai topeng. Sedangkan orang itu tak menjawab.

"Siapa kau? Apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"..."

"Aku tak tahu apa tujuanmu, tetapi apapun itu aku akan menghalangimu." Kata Sakura yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertempur.

"Kau tak berubah Sakura."

'Su-suara ini..'

#**DiLainTempat**

Kini terlihat di luar rumah sakit para ninja Suna berusaha melawan para musuh. Di saat yang bersamaan terlihat Naruto, Sai dan Kakashi serta Gaara dan kedua saudaranya tiba di tempat itu dan membantu para penjaga itu.

"Apa tujuan kalian datang kemari?" Tanya Kakashi di sela-sela pertempuran mereka.

"Kami hanya di perintahkan oleh ketua kami untuk mengambil sesuatu." Kata Juugo yang saat ini menjadi lawan Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi berusaha berfikir apa yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian maksud adalah penawar racun ular putih?" Kata Kakashi yang mencoba menebak.

"Sensei, cepat selesaikan." Teriak Naruto yang sibuk membantu Sai melawan Suigetsu.

"Lalu apa tujuan kalian?" Kata Gaara yang saat ini berusaha menyelamatkan penduduk sekitar yang di bantu kedua Saudaranya.

"Siapa ketua kalian?" Tanya Sai pada lawannya saat ini.

"Cih, Kalian akan tahu nanti. Tapi sebelum ini aku akan meladeni kalian berdua." Kata Suigetsu yang melanjutkan pertempurannya.

#**DiTempatSakura**

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan di sini?" Kata Sakura yang terkejut mendengar pemilik suara itu.

"….."

Hanya hening yang ada di sekitar mereka, entah kenapa perasaan Sakura mendadak tidak enak.

"..."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, kau kena.."

**CRIIIING**

Kata-kata Sakura terpotong dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Terakhir yang di ingatnya adalah mata merah yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

* * *

#**DiTempatNaruto**

Terlihat Naruto dan yang lainnya berusaha mengalahkan musuh yang tak di undang tersebut dengan susah payah.

'Apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka?' Batin Kakashi yang saat ini membantu Sai melawan Juugo.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, Ketua sudah kembali." Kata Wanita berambut merah tersebut yang merasakan Chakra Ketua mereka mendekat. Hal ini membuat mereka mundur.

"Kalian benar-benar lawan yang hebat, sayang pertarungan kita hanya sampai di sini." Ucap Suigetsu seakan kesal pertarungan mereka di hentikan.

"Apa tujuan Kalian sebenarnya?" Kata Gaara yang masih bingung dengan tujuan mereka.

"..."

"Kau sudah kembali ya Ketua?" Kata Suigetsu menyeringai dan medongak ke atas.

Semuanya terkejut melihatnya, terlihat seorang pria berambut mirip ekor ayam dan memakai kimono putih. Serta mata merahnya yang melambangkan seorang Uchiha. Tidak lain itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut. Melainkan seseorang yang berada dalam gendongannya dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Gadis berambut Pink yang mereka kenal, yaitu Sakura.

"Te-teme.."

"..."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA, SASUKE?" Kata Kakashi yang melihat Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri akibat genjutsu.

"Misi sudah selesai, ayo pergi." Kata Sasuke yang mulai berlalu. Namun di halangi oleh dinding pasir Gaara.

"Kembalikan Sakura." Ucap Gaara dengan dingin.

"..."

Hanya hening saat mereka saling bertatapan seolah tak ada yang mau kalah. Namun detik berikutnya Sasuke mengeluarkan jurusnya yang membuat perisainya hancur dan berhasil melarikan diri dengan Sakura di gendongannya.

**To** **be** **Continued**..

* * *

Author Note:

Err, ada yang masih ingat saya? #Enggak

Sungguh maafkan diriku yg sebesar-besarnya menelantarkan fic ini hampir setahun. Sejujurnya fic ini udah aku tulis sampai chap kelima tapi karena miss Lepi blum bagus terpaksa di tunda dulu. Ini aja aku updatenya pake handphone karena di ajarin sama di Afra.

Sungguh maafkan aku.

Oh iya fic ini udah sebenarnya udah aku rombak untuk meminimalkan typo sehingga agak lama pengerjaanya.

Dan maaf gak bisa balas review kalian smua, tapi trims udah review ya?

Harap berkenan rnr lagi..

Salam

Yuri


	4. Chapter 4

**Always Love you**

**Chapther ****3**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: romance, hurt/comfort**

**Summary:"Tak peduli berapa kalipun kau menyakitiku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu"(Sakura) "Tak peduli pandangan****semua orang, aku akan selalu mencintaimu" (Sasuke) "Tak peduli kau membenciku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu"(Itachi)**

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Di mana ini?

Kenapa semuanya gelap?

Tubuhku terasa berat..

"Kau adalah milikku Sakura, kau milikku."

Suara siapa itu?

Kenapa aku seperti merindukannya?

Seseorang tolong keluarkan aku dari sini.

**Sakura POV End**

"Apa dia belum sadar?" Kata Juugo yang duduk di dekat jendela.

"..."

"Aku bingung Sasuke, kenapa kau membawa gadis ini? Kalau masalah medis, rasanya aku sudah cukup." Kata Karin yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu." Ucap Suigetsu dengan seringai menyebalkan yang membuat Karin kesekian kalinya emosi dan langsung memukul Suigetsu.

"..."

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?"

"Ya, aku hanya lelah." Kata Sasuke yang akhirnya berbicara.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, biarkan aku yang menjaga Gadis itu." Kata Juugo dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja." Kata Sasuke tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sesosok gadis yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya.

Ya, saat ini mereka berada di sebuah bekas persembunyian Orochimaru yang berada di Desa Otogakure. Karena menurut mereka di sinilah tempat teraman untuk bersembunyi.

"Sebaiknya kalian mencari makanan. Juugo tolong kau cari baju ganti untuknya."

"Baiklah, aku juga sedang haus. Hey Karin, ayo pergi." Kata Suigetsu menyeret Karin keluar.

**BLAM**

Hening, yang terdengar hanyalah deru nafas Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Entah kenapa Sasuke tak ingin melewatkan melihat wajah gadis yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak masih di akademi itu.

Dia tak tahu perasaan apa ini, yang jelas dia nyaman berada di dekat gadis Pink ini dan dia marah saat melihat Sakura dekat dengan pria lain, apalagi melihat Sakura yang sangat dekat dengan Gaara. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Sasuke ingin menghancurkan sesuatu untuk pelampiasan emosinya.

"Nghhh"

Suara itu menghentikan khalayannya, sontak membuatnya langsung memasang ekspresi datar. Dia tak ingin Sakura melihat wajah sendunya. Yah, Uchiha dengan gengsinya.

Sakura POV

"Nghhh"

Di mana ini? Apakah ini kamarku? Tapi kok ruangannya berbeda?

Aku mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi, bukankah saat ini dia dan team-nya ada di Suna? Lalu saat itu dia sedang membuat penawar racun Ular Putih? Dan yang terakhir..

Ah iya mata itu, tidak salah lagi itu dia.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Suara ini, mungkinkah..

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Aku melihatnya, Uchiha Sasuke teman se-team yang aku rindukan. Lelaki yang ku cintai hingga kini.

"Lama tak jumpa Sakura." Katanya dengan wajah datar. Akhirnya aku sadar bahwa saat ini dia duduk di samping tempat tidur yang ku tempati.

**Sakura POV End**

SRAAKK

"A-apa yang kau laku- AHHH.." Rintih Sakura saat tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya. Hal ittu wajar mengingat dia baru saja sadar dari Genjutsu.

"Minumlah." Ucap Sasuke sambil menawarkan air di hadapannya. Tanpa ragu Sakurapun meminumnya.

"..."

"Berapa hari aku tertidur?"

"..."

"Di mana ini? Kenapa membawaku ke sini?"

"..."

"Jangan diam saja!"

"Tiga hari." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"A-apa?"

"Kau tak sadarkan diri selama Tiga hari." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Mendengarnya sontak membuat Sakura kaget dan emosi. Tanpa sadar Sakura langsung melayangkan tinjunya pada Sasuke.

BRAAKK

"BRENGSEK, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini HAH?" Kata Sakura yang masih berusaha melayangkan tinjunya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan yang di lakukan Sasuke hanya menghindar seolah membiarkan Sakura melampiaskan emosinya.

BRAAKK

BRUUKK

Namun, sepertinya Sakura lengah sehingga dia terjatuh. Atau lebih tepatnya di jatuhkan oleh Sasuke.

"..."

Hanya deru nafas mereka yang terdengar, sedangkan wajah sakura yang tadi emosi menjadi malu karena saat ini wajah Sasuke hanya beda beberapa senti dari wajahnya dan merasakan nafas Sasuke dari dekat.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Le-lepaskan aku." Kata Sakura gugup dan berusaha memberontak.

"..."

"Kau tuli? Cepat lepaskan a..."

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku, aku membutuhkan tenaga medismu dalam team-ku." Kata Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pegangannya.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda, bukankah kau sudah punya ninja medis dalam team-mu?" Kata Sakura, dia ingat saat seorang anbu memberi yang menjadi mata-mata melapor pada hokage kelima bahwa salah seorang di team Sasuke merupakan ninja medis sekaligus ninja sensor.

"Ya, tapi dia tak bisa membuat penawar racun seperti kau."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Dan kau tak boleh menolak." Putus Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sontak membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya.

'Apa katanya? Seenaknya dia bicara. SHANNAROO.' Batin Sakura emosi.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, kau tak bisa se-enaknya."

"Dan satu hal lagi, apa hubunganmu dengan Kazekage Suna?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tajam. Melihatnya membuat nyali Sakura Ciut.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Tentu saja dia bingung, tadi dia di paksa bergabung dengan team Sasuke sekarang malah di tanya masalah Gaara. Apa hubungannya?

"JAWAB SAJA." Bentak Sasuke.

"..."

"Apa kau tida..."

"Hiks.."

Mendengar isakan Sakura matanya yang tadi tajam menjadi agak sendu.

"A-aku.. Hiks tak punya hubungan..Hiks apa-apa dengannya." Jawab Sakura dengan terisak takut karena baru kali ini dia di bentak oleh Sasuke. Melihat itu, hati Sasuke menjadi sakit bagaikan teriris. Entahlah, dia benci jika gadis itu menangis.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Le-lepaskan aku."

"Baiklah, saat ini kau harus ikut denganku dan kau tak boleh menolak. Kau mengerti?" Kata Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

KRIEETT

"Sasuke, kami sudah bawa ma- EHH APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Kata Suigetsu yang baru saja masuk kaget melihat posisi mereka berdua. Hal ini juga terlihat dari wajah Juugo dan Karin yang bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi tak sukanya. Wajar saja, saat ini Sasuke berada di atas Sakura dan mencegal kedua tangannya di sampingnya. Serta wajah Sakura memerah juga ada bekas air mata dan mereka berkeringat. Siapapun pasti berpikiran kotor melihat mereka#Plak

"A-anu, i-ni tak se-seperti yang kalian kira." Ucap Sakura yang malu berusaha menjelaskan saat sadar dengan posisi mereka.

"Ka-kalian.."

"Sepertinya kami mengganggu, silahkan lanjutkan." Kata Suigetsu yang langsung menarik Juugo dan Karin keluar."

"Tu-tunggu Suigetsu, aku tidak mau."

BLAM

"..."

"A-ano Sasuke-kun, bisa kau lepaskan aku?" Kata Sakura yang merusaha melepaskan diri.

#Sunagakure

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan pemimpin desa Suna dan beberapa ninja Suna dan Konoha mengadakan rapat setelah kejadian yang terjadi di desanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Uchiha nekat menerobos Suna dan menculik Ninja medis Konoha yang tidak lain mantan teman Team-nya?" Kata gadis pemegang kipas itu.

"Tapi apa tujuannya? Apa mereka ingin mengambil penawar racun itu?" Kata Kankurou yang berada di samping Temari.

"Tidak, menurutku bukan seperti itu." Ucap Gaara sambil menyodorkan sebuah botol bening berisi cairan coklat di atas mejanya.

"Ini adalah penawar racun Ular Putih."

"..."

"Ketika tim penyidik masuk di laboraturium, mereka menemukan ini di sana." Lanjut Gaara.

"Apakah itu obat yang di buat oleh Sakura?" Kata Sai yang penasaran.

"Bukan, menurut petugas medis yang membantu Sakura mereka di perintahkan mengamankan obat hasil buatan Sakura itu karena menurutnya mereka mengincar obat itu. Tapi sepertinya dugaan mereka meleset." Kata Gaara melanjutkan, semua yang ada di ruangan itu kaget mendengar penjelasan Kazekage.

"Jadi menurut anda sebenarnya mereka memang mengincar Sakura? Jika memang benar alasannya mengapa?" Tanya Kakashi heran.

BRAKK

"ITU SEMUA TIDAK MUNGKIN, pasti Sasuke memiliki alasan melakukannya." Ucap Naruto emosi.

"Naruto, tenanglah."

"Tapi menurutku kemungkinan memang sejak awal Sasuke mengincar Sakura. Menurutku dia sengaja memberi racun Ular putih pada ninja Suna, namun karena di Suna belum punya penawar maka Suna pasti akan memanggil Ninja medis Konoha yang tak lain Sakura. Meski begitu mungkin Sasuke tidak berusaha membunuh ninja Suna karena dia sendiri yang memberi penawarnya." Kata Sai menjelaskan kemungkinannya.

Hanya hening yang melanda ruangan itu, semuanya berada di pikiran mereka masing-masing. Dan yang pasti semuanya menyangkut ninja medis Konoha, Haruno Sakura.

'Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya Sasuke?'

'Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura, aku akan membunuhmu.'

'Teme, apapun yang terjadi jangan membiarkan Sakura terluka saat dia bersamamu.'

#Otogakure

Saat ini terlihat Sakura yang baru saja selesai menghabiskan sarapannya. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke membawanya kemari. Jika untuk penawar racun, bukankah Kabuto juga bisa?

TOK TOK

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Juugo."

"Ah, masuklah"

KRIEETT

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Kata Juugo yang melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Ya, Arigatou Juugo-san." Kata Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Tak masalah, oh iya kata Sasuke harap kau ganti bajumu dengan ini. Lalu kita akan berangkat." Kata Juugo yang menyerahkan sebuah baju.

"Ke mana?"

"Entahlah, katanya kau di suruh cepat." Kata Juugo berlalu.

"Ah, Arigatou."

BLAM

Sakura memandang baju yang di pegangnya, ia tak habis pikir apa yang di pikirkan bungsu Uchiha itu. Entah dia harus merasa sedih atau senang di sini. Senang karena dia bisa bersama Sasuke, sedangkan sedih karena di culik dengan cara seperti ini. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia mengganti bajunya dengan kimono yang di bawakan Juugo.

'Kami-sama, apapun yang terjadi tolong kuatkan aku.'

~ Always Love You ~

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu membawanya Sasuke?" Ucap Suigetsu yang tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Ketuanya.

"..."

"Itu benar, apa tujuanmu membawanya Sasuke? Bukankah kalau Ninja Medis sudah ada aku?" Kata Karin yang entahlah, dia terlihat kesal.

"Cih, bilang saja kau cemburu karena Sasuke lebih memerhatikan gadis Pink itu." Kata Suigetsu dengan seringainya.

"A-apa katamu? A-aku ti-tidak cemburu bodoh!"

"..."

"Sudahlah kalian, apapun keputusan Sasuke pasti ada alasannya dan tidak merugikan kita." Kata Juugo yang sejak tadi melihat pertengkaran mereka.

Saat ini mereka tengah bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke Amegakure untuk mencari Itachi. Demi melancarkan misi Sasuke untuk balas dendam.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa gadis itu lama sekali?" Kata Suigetsu tidak sabar.

"Sudahlah, namanya juga perempuan. Pasti persiapannya lama." Kata Karin, meskipun dalam hatinya dia kesal tapi dia tak ingin cepat-cepat melihat Gadis Pink itu akibat insiden tadi.

"Aku akan melihatnya." Kata Sasuke yang akan beranjak dari tempatnya. Tapi...

"Ma-maaf lama, a- aku sudah selesai"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Terlihat kini gadis berambut pink dengan Kimono pendek hingga 10cm di atas paha yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya berwarna putih dengan corak bunga Sakura pink, dan rambutnya di sanggul kecil yang menyisakan poninya dan di hias dengan jepitan bunga Sakura. Dengan sendal ninja dengan hak 5cm(di umpamakan sendalnya seperti sendal yang di pakai Tsunade). Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terpana melihatnya. Kecali seseorang yang tidak suka kalau gadis itu jadi bahan tontonan.

SRAAKK

"Eh.."

"Pakai Jubah itu, aku tak suka membawa orang yang bisa jadi pusat perhatian." Ucap Sasuke yang berlalu setelah selesai memakaikan jubah panjang pada Sakura hingga Sakura blushing sendiri.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu, ayo berangkat." Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu...

Tanpa di ketahui bahwa terlihat semburat merah pada kedua pipi bungsu Uchiha itu.

**#Skip Time**

"Ma-maaf" Kata Sakura yang memecah keheningan, saat ini mereka melompat di dalam hutan perjalanan menuju ke Amegakure.

"Ada apa?" Sahut Suigetsu yang memang saat ini paling dekat dengan Sakura.

"Kita sekarang ada di mana?" Tanya Sakura yang bingung akan Rute perjalanan ini. Memang, Sakura belum pernah pergi ke Amegakure sehingga dia tak tahu jalan ini.

"Kita menuju ke Amegakure, jadi bersabarlah sedikit." Kata Juugo yang masih fokus pada perjalanannya.

"A-aku-hh Ta-tahu, ta-hh-tapi aku butuh istirahat." Kata Sakura yang pucat, entah apa yang di lakukan Sasuke sehingga dia tidak bisa memakai Chakranya secara maksimal. Dia jadi gampang lelah.

"Sabarlah sedikit."

"Ta-tapi aku-hh ti-tidak kuat-hh la.."

SYUUU

HAP

Tiba-tiba Sakura terjatuh dari pijakannya, namun sebelum membentur tanah untungnya Sasuke sudah menangkapnya.

"Sepertinya dia memang sudah sampai batasnya. Aku heran, bukankah dia murid Hokage ke lima? Kenapa baru segini saja dia sudah lelah? Aku jadi ragu." Ucap Suigetsu yang memperhatikan Sasuke yang terlihat memposisikan Sakura dalam gendongannya senyaman mungkin.

Entahlah, dia merasa aneh dengan sikap ketuanya kalau sudah menyangkut dengan gadis Pink ini. Meski wajahnya datar, tapi tatapan matanya lembut jika melihat gadis ini. Lalu, matanya terlihat waspada jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres menyangkut dengan murid Sanin ini walau kelihatannya dia tak peduli.

"Aku mengunci Chakranya, jadi wajar jika dia tak bisa menggunakan Chakranya dengan baik." Ucap Sasuke yang melihat wajah pucat Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat istirahat. Hari sudah hampir gelap." Lanjutnya.

Merekapun bergegas pergi sebelum hari semakin gelap. Akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah penginapan yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Meski tidak mewah, tetapi setidaknya lebih nyaman di banding tidur di hutan.

"Selamat datang." Ucap seorang nenek yang sepertinya pemilik penginapan itu.

"Kami pesan 1 kamar." Kata Juugo yang di tanggapi senyum oleh nenek itu. Seperti sudah biasa mendapat pelanggan seperti mereka.

"Baiklah, ini kuncinya. Apa kalian ingin fuuton untuk gadis di gendongan kalian itu?" Kata nenek itu lagi sambil menunjuk Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri di gendongan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati."

.

.

.

.

BRUKKK

"Ah, lelah sekali. Perjalanan ini lumayan melelahkan apalagi kita harus menghadapi para ninja Suna dan Konoha itu." Kata Suigetsu yang langsung membaringkan badannya di sudut kamar.

"Kita harus mencari persiapan untuk perjalanan kita seminggu kemudian. Karena semuanya sudah hampir habis." Kata Juugo yang memeriksa semua perlengkapan mereka. Memang di antara mereka Juugolah yang paling telaten.

"Baiklah, besok pagi-pagi sekali kalian mencari kebutuhan perjalanan kita. Juugo, kau bertugas mencari bekal untuk kita. Suigetsu, carilah senjata untuk perjalanan, dan kau Karin bertugas untuk mencari obat-obatan." Kata Sasuke setelah meletakkan Sakura di fuuton yang di sediakan, dia memberi tugas pada mereka masing-masing.

"Eh, lalu kau bagaimana Sasuke?" Kata Suigetsu dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Aku akan berjaga di sini, jangan sampai dia kabur. Dia adalah ninja medis, kemampuannya bahkan setara dengan Hokage ke-5."

"Kenapa juga kau membawanya? Kalau ninja mediskan aku saja sudah cukup." Kata Karin dengan kesal. Sasuke hanya diam menanggapi ocehan Karin yang entah sudah kesekian kalinya dia dengar.

"Sudahlah Karin, apapun keputusan Sasuke itu mutlak. Lebih baik kau jangan protes." Kata Juugo yang di balas muka cemberut oleh Karin.

**Sakura POV**

Gelap sekali..

Ini di mana? Kenapa semuanya gelap?..

"Sakura, kau adalah milikku. Takkan ku biarkan siapapun menyakitimu.

Siapa itu? Suara siapa itu?

SRETT

Dia mengelus kepalaku, nyaman sekali..

Tangannya Hangat, tapi tangan siapa ini.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, selalu mencintaimu."

CUP~

EH!

SRAAKK

CUIT CUIT CUIT

Aku terbangun setelah merasakan seseorang mencium bibirku, ku lihat di jendela hari telah pagi dan udara dinginpun terasa menyentuh kulitku dari jendela yang terbuka. Aku memegang bibirku. Suara itu, terdengar seperti 2 suara berbeda yang berbicara. Tapi, Siapa mereka?

**Sakura POV End**

KRIITT

"Ah, kau sudah bangun. Ohayou." Kata pria berambut perak yang baru saja memasuki kamar membawa sarapan yang ternyata adalah Suigetsu.

"Ohayou."

"Sebaiknya kau siap-siap dan ke bawah, setelah sarapan kita akan berangkat." Kata Suigetsu yang memperlihatkan gigi tajamnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi. Kata Sasuke kau harus memakai jubah panjang itu. Katanya sih agar tak menarik perhatian. Sudah ya." Katanya sambil berlalu.

Setelah selesai sarapan dan bersiap, Sakurapun turun melihat Sasuke dan yang lainnya telah menantinya.

"Kau sudah datang, ayo kita berangkat."

Dan perjalanan mereka di mulai saat ini..

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Author Note:

Hai minna, apa kabar? Masih ingat dengan cerita ini? #DiGampar

Maaf seribu kali maaf, aku menelantarkan fic ini hampir selama setahun. Maka dari itu aku publish ini hari harap berkenan.

Entah kenapa di cerita ini Sakura aku buat seperti gadis lemah dan lebay. Maaf ya? Aku memang suka cerita seperti ini, kalau kalian gak suka harap kalian gak usah baca. Aku ingin membuat cerita Gadis lemah dan rapuh namun bisa menjadi kekuatan pada pasangannya. Ya seperti Sasuke pada Sakura, Sakura mungkin akan jadi lemah tapi dia bisa menjadi kekuatan Sasuke. Jadi jika Sakura tidak ada Sasuke akan lemah dan Hancur. Aku juga suka kisah cinta segitiga. Tapi untuk saat ini Itachinya gak aku munculkan dulu. #MaafYa

Oh iya, aku juga belum bisa balas review kalian satu-satu soalnya nulis Ficnya masih pake Hp. #SekaliLagiMaaf

Minat RnR?


End file.
